


An unexpected type of massage

by PizzaLxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chaptered, External Prostate Stimulation, I'm really bad at tags, M/M, Massage, Oil, Phone Sex, Prostate Massage, Riding, Smut, larry - Freeform, second fan fiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaLxrry/pseuds/PizzaLxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is aching all over and none of his friends want to help, so he calls a massage therapist who takes very good care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fan fiction ever, I'll update in a few days hopefully. This will be about three chapters long and it's quite kinky. Enjoy tho!

Harry Styles is a massage therapist and he does not usually remember his clients, except the few women with an ass worth a fortune or a man with a 9-inch dick. He might remember those. But there is this one guy, who is the first person that pops into his head when he thinks about his clients. His name is Louis Tomlinson and this is the story of how he made such a noteworthy impression. 

Louis was lying on the sloppy couch at home after a particularly hard week on the soccer field. His thighs hurt, his back was aching and his neck needed a good, thorough massage. He already tried calling his best friend Eleanor, but she was out on a date with this girl… Sophia? He didn’t even bother remember any of her dates’ names; she took a new girl home each week anyway. His other friends, Niall, Zayn and Liam, knew very well that Louis was gay, so they weren’t too keen on sitting on top of a naked Louis, smothered in oil, and he accepted it. But that meant he had to pay for a massage and he wasn’t exactly rich at the moment.  
So he reached for the laptop on the sofa table and searched on Google; ‘massage therapist Doncaster.’ A few different places popped up, but they were all too expensive or too far away. Finally he found one that looked decent; ‘Aqua Aurora.’ The logo was water drops with a silhouette of a woman. Would his sexuality seem obvious if he chose a place like this? Probably, but people could see it easily anyways with his sock-less feet, curvy body and of course his ass that he made sure to compliment with extra tight jeans. Some of his one night stands would call him a twink, which he secretly loved, but would never admit to anyone.  
The prices seemed fair enough and it was only a few miles away. No problem. He scrolled through the therapists to find the one he would like to be given a massage by. There were about 20 people but only two caught his eye. One was a very young woman, probably in her twenties; she had long blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He wouldn’t mind it if she gave him a massage, but he honestly would rather want a guy to do it. The other person who caught his eye was a guy even younger than the woman. He had dark brown curly hair and beautiful green eyes, and even with his tattoos in sight under his white coat he looked like an innocent kitten with sinful red lips. It was almost impossible to look away. Yes, Louis definitely wouldn’t mind this guy’s hands on his ass. ‘Harry Styles’ was written under his photo, with his contact information and the clinic’s address. Louis thought about writing him an email, but decided against it since he’d rather do it personally. So he picked up his phone from his left pocket and typed in the number from the website. He waited only a few seconds before he hit the green button. 

“Hello?” A deep, slow voice from the other end of the phone answered. Louis was over his short moment of shock before he answered the man.  
“Am I talking to Mr. Styles?” The man chuckled – a beautiful chuckle – before he spoke again.  
“Yes, but you may call me Harry. What can I help you with Mr.?”  
“Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson. Ehm, I was wondering if I could book an appointment for tomorrow?”  
“Yes, of course, what time would you prefer?”  
“As early as possible, I have other uhm plans later.”  
There was a few seconds of silence on the other line before Harry spoke again.  
“I’m free at nine am, does that sound good to you?”  
“Sounds like you’re asking me out on a date Styles.” He grinned at the phone.  
“I, uhm, not unless you want me to, that uh, I…”  
“Calm down, we haven’t even met. I might as well have a two inch dick and five piercings.”  
“And how would you even know I’m gay?” Was Harry’s reply. Louis grinned once more.  
“If you weren’t you wouldn’t have stammered the way you did.”  
“Oh. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then I guess Mr. Tomlinson, I look forward to your appointment.”  
“Same to you Harry, and one more thing before you go,” Louis paused and bit his lip, hoping this would go the way he wanted it to. “Do you know any good ways to relax your muscles?”  
“I would recommend lying down and taking tons of naps.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “What about wanking, is that good?”  
He heard Harry splutter a bit before he answered; “it, eh, it really depends on which muscles hurt, Mr. Tomlinson.”  
“Mostly my back, neck and legs. My dick is still healthy as ever,” he replied and smiled at the wall in front of him.  
“Then I don’t see how it should make it worse, uhm, go on and wank all you want,” Harry said shortly, after he had build back his confidence. Louis took that as an invitation and zipped down his jeans and pulled off his jeans boxers. He wrapped his tiny hand around his cock and groaned. He heard Harry gasp and curse, and the sound went straight to his dick, making him thrust into his hand and moan loudly. He started stroking harder, the friction feeling so, so good and he couldn’t help but let out breathy whines.  
“I-I didn’t exactly m-mean now Mr. ehm Tom-Tomlinson I-“  
“Fuck Harry,” Louis interrupted moaned, closing his eyes tightly, “I’m sure your hands would feel so good wrapped around my cock like this, getting me off while grinding down on my leg – oh.”  
He slipped his thumb over his slit and gasped, using the pre-cum to create more slick friction.  
“This is hi-highly unprofessional M-Mr. Tomlinson, no matter how much we both e-enjoy this,” Harry stammered. Louis could hear the way his voice broke at the end of his sentence, meaning he was turned on and probably palming himself.  
“Louis, call me Louis please,” Louis grabbed just a little tighter around himself and moaned loudly again, wanting Harry to hear how much he enjoyed touching himself like this.  
“Louis,” Harry gasped – sounding more like a moan if you asked Louis – and he heard the scraping noise of a chair and feet running over the floor hastily, “you better make this quick, I’m in the bathroom now.”  
“God Harry, tell me what you’ll do to me when we meet, how you’ll make me feel good.”  
“Shit Louis, I’d r-run my hands down your body, resting your knees on my shoulders and licking my way down your stomach, playing with your perky nipples.” Harry’s voice was much deeper now, thicker and husky, and it turned Louis on endlessly.  
“Fuck, yes Harry, what e-else?”  
“I’d lick a fat stripe up your hole and tease your balls with my tongue.” Louis took his hand off his cock and started playing with his balls, making his breath hitch slightly. “I’d work your hole up nice and open with my tongue, making you ready for my cock.” He placed his index finger at his entrance and pressed down lightly, not pushing in since his finger was too dry, but it was enough for him to moan and whine a bit again. “Jesus, sound so pretty Louis. I’d slowly insert a finger next to my tongue while playing with your balls with my other hand.”  
“Shit Harry, so c-close…” Louis moaned and pressed down slightly harder against his hole. When he heard Harry groan he wrapped his hand around his cock again and started pumping fast and needy. He was so close, he could feel the burn in his stomach and his legs shaking, he just needed something and he would be there. A long filthy moan escaped from Harry’s mouth and he said between heavy breaths; “such a good boy for me Louis, come for me.” And he came, hard. Everything went white and he arched his back, mixing the pleasure with pain. White spurted onto his chest and even a bit on his chin. He lied back on the couch, breathing hard. “Holy shit,” he said and he heard Harry hum on the other line, “did you come yet?”  
“Yeah, right before you did.”  
“That’s good… Do you swallow by the way?”  
“Well, at least that’s what the two swallows on my chest say.”  
“You have tattoos of swallows on your chest?” Louis gasped. This guy was crazy.  
“Yeah, and a butterfly.”  
“Well shit, I’ll have to make sure I see those tomorrow.”  
“You definitely will,” Louis could almost hear the grin in his voice and he shook his head, chuckling.  
“It was nice talking to you Mr. Styles, I look forward to my appointment tomorrow.”  
“Same to you, Louis, hope you have a nice evening.”  
And just like that, Harry hung up at the same time and Louis took a long, well-deserved nap. Just like Harry told him to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter, sorry for the long wait. It was edited by my beautiful girlfriend so blame her if you like it. Enjoy!

Louis was lying on the couch again; it was only 5 am in the morning. He fell asleep there last night and woke up with dried cum all over his chest. After taking a shower around midnight, he humped back into the living room and threw himself back onto the couch. He only slept about 4 more hours before waking up again with an aching cock, already dripping pre-cum. He sighed loudly and wrapped his hand around it before jerking himself off slowly at first, then slightly faster. He didn’t need much, he was already so close, and so he just closed his eyes and let his hand work his cock tight and fast. He thought about Harry’s pretty, husky voice and how he almost promised to fuck him hard today, and rimming. Fucking rimming. If there was anything that made sex even better, it was a tongue in his ass, eating him out while he was whimpering underneath the person. Shit. He let his thumb glide over his slit and he moaned one last time before spilling all over his stomach and he slumped back onto the armrest. He couldn’t wait till his appointment. 

Harry was finishing up the room getting ready for his first client. He didn’t even have to check his list, he knew exactly who it was. Louis Tomlinson; Louis with the pretty voice and sassy attitude. He silently hopes he’s small. Harry has always had a thing for sizes, so it wasn’t too hard to find someone satisfying in the nightclubs, since he had pretty big hands and a long torso that almost nobody could compare to. He wasn’t a big fan of finding a daddy. He’d rather be the daddy, even though he had no problem with wearing a flower crown some days. So if Louis turned out to be some hairy, muscular guy he might just blow off his promise – no pun intended – but that wasn’t likely judging on his voice, which reminded him of a fairy.  
He finally wiped off the bed to make it extra shiny and lit up the vanilla-scented candles, which might or might not turn him on slightly. He smiled to himself and rested on the chair by the window, that lighted up the room nicely and giving it an amazing working atmosphere, and if privacy was needed or requested, he could easily close the curtains. There was still about half an hour left before the appointment began, so there was definitely enough time to take a small nap. 

Knock knock. He woke up to the sound of a hand knocking against the wooden door. He groaned and ran his hands over his face before standing up and stretching out his muscles. “Two seconds!” He called. Who was his first client again? He walked lazily over to the small table in the corner of the room and looked at the list. Oh right. Mr. Tomlin- no, wait; Louis. He grinned to himself and walked over to the door, opening it and the first thing he saw was golden hair. He looked a bit lower and… Oh. Blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes were staring back at him with a cheeky smile and a cute button nose. So adorable.  
“Louis Tomlinson?” He asked, even though he knew very well who he was.  
“That’s me,” Louis smiled charmingly and made sure to wiggle his hips as he entered the room and took a seat on the leather bed.  
He was much smaller than Harry expected, with feather hair and a bum made from heaven. He had sparkling blue eyes and a teasing, lovely voice. All in all, he reminded Harry of Peter Pan, and Harry couldn’t wait to get in him.  
“Hello Louis, how are you today?” Harry sat down on the chair in the corner and smirked at Louis.  
“Unbelievably horny and I was hoping you could do something about that, Harry,” Louis said bluntly and started undressing himself. As soon as he was naked, smacked his bum lightly and turned around so he could sit down on the bed again and smile innocently at his masseur.  
Harry was gaping at his client, as blood rushed to his groin almost immediately and he realized that Louis was half hard and probably wanted some directions.  
“Well, if you could just lay down on your stomach, Mr. Tomlinson, I’ll cover up your glorious ass with my towel and get to work,” he said and smiled back at his client. Louis grinned and pulled his legs up on the leather bed, to turn around and settle his head in his folded arms. He wiggled around a bit to get comfortable, grinding his crotch onto the leather and conscious that it gave Harry a pretty good view.  
Harry almost whined the way that Louis was sprawled out so beautifully and exposed, waiting for Harry to touch him. He walked over to him, picking a towel up on the way and covered Louis’ bum with it. He let his hand linger a little over the cloth before picking up the bottle of oil.  
He lathered up his hands with the vanilla-scented oil and stepped around the bed to Louis’ feet. “Gonna make you feel so good, Louis,” he mumbled and brought his hands down to the left foot. His strong hands rubbed the oil thoroughly around his ankle and toes, making sure to squeeze at some points and lightly scraping his nails over the soft skin. The vanilla aroma filled the air, and Harry thought about how much he loved that mixed with the smell of sex. He had tried that before, just a few one-night stands with candles, and it was fucking incredible.  
After oiling up the other foot, he moved his hands higher to Louis’ calves, but his hands stopped in their tracks at soon as he felt the skin there. So clean, so soft. No hair.  
“Fucking hell Louis, you shaved.” Louis giggled and turned his head around to look at Harry.  
“I like to be prepared,” he said and put his head back. Harry shook his head in disbelief and continued massaging his strong calves and knees. He could feel the muscles relax under his touch and he went deeper, slower, and made sure Louis knew exactly how good he was with his hands.  
“Your legs are so strong Louis,” he sighed and brought his fingertips down to the skin. He brought them over his calves slowly, barely touching the skin, but enough to create goosebumps.  
“Could say the same thing about your ha- oh,” he breathed as he felt Harry’s strong hands grab his thighs and dig his fingers into it there. Harry definitely had strong hands. He felt his cock twitch as Harry grabbed harder around his thighs, brushing his fingers very close to the curve of his ass. The hands kept massaging his thick thighs and he felt the hands creep higher slowly, and soon the towel was thrown off him and he groaned into his hands.  
“Gonna stretch you out, Lou,” Harry whispered and brought his middle finger to Louis’ hole. He used the oil as lube and slowly inserted his finger, making Louis groan out loud and flutter around the digit. He used the other hand to knead Louis’ ass, groping and leaving scratch marks on the milky skin.  
Louis muffled the moans with his arms, but he was sure it was loud enough for something outside the room to hear exactly what they were doing. The thought of someone listening right there, made him moan even louder and more exaggerated, quite sure he sounded like a porn star, as Harry kept fucking him with one finger.  
“Shit, Louis, you’re so fucking hot like this,” Harry told him and started pumping his finger faster. Louis squirmed and tried pushing back, silently asking for more. Harry took the hint and pressed another oiled-up finger in his tight hole, making Louis moan. He felt Louis alternate between grinding down on the bed and pushing back on Harry’s two fingers, which made him work even faster and he leant down to whisper once again.  
“Wanna feel my tongue inside your hole, baby? Want me to eat your pretty ass out?”  
Louis whimpered as a reply and Harry told him to get up on all four. Louis scrambled around a bit, but finally stood on his hands and knees, shaking slightly. Harry grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them apart, kneading into the skin harshly. He ducked his head down and licked a fat stripe up Louis’ fluttering hole. Louis cried out and kept trying to keep his arms straight. Harry twirled his tongue around the loosened hole and started moving his tongue inside, slowly driving Louis crazy. A bead of pre-cum fell from Louis’ erection down onto the bed and he made an almost inhuman sound as Harry kept fucking him with his tongue in small, quick jabs.  
“Fell so good around my tongue, Louis,” Harry murmured against his hole, sending pleasurable vibrations up Louis’ spine. He wrapped his lips around his tongue and sucked, his tongue still moving. Louis sobbed quietly and finally his arms relapsed, hiding his face in his arms again. Harry removed his mouth from the smaller boy’s ass and kissed the dimple at the bottom of his spine.  
“You’re gonna ride my cock nice and fast like the little cockslut you are, understood?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he added the last finger and Louis almost started crying. Harry heard soft sobs coming from him; despite the small please ‘s and need you in me ’s, so he didn’t dare stop. He kept thrusting his fingers in, scissoring them until Louis felt stretched out enough for Harry’s cock.  
Louis suddenly felt the fingers leave his ass and he whined, just as Harry turned him around and ordered him to sit on his lap. He watched as Harry shifted around to lay down with his hands behind his head, sporting a massive erection. That thing had to be at least eight inches and Louis couldn’t wait to get it in him. He eagerly climbed onto Harry’s lap with his legs on either side of his chest and his cock bobbing against his hip.  
“Go on, fuck yourself on me,” he heard Harry say. He was just lying there with his hands behind his head, looking like he was enjoying the show – which he probably was. Louis lifted himself up and took a hold of Harry’s cock, gliding the oil over it slowly, teasing Harry with his hand before sinking down, engulfing the head of his big cock. He whimpered and wiggled around a bit as he closed his eyes shut. Not long after he moved further down and soon he had all of Harry inside him. He stayed seated for a minute or so, getting used to the big stretch in his hole and as soon as Harry let out a long groan, he moved again.  
“So tight, god so fucking tight,” Harry moaned and closed his eyes tightly. “Ride me so well baby, taking my cock so fucking good.”  
Louis embraced the compliments and praises, and started riding him faster. He lifted his hips off Harry, with only the head inside him, before falling down again, making his sweaty fringe fall in front of his eyes. He repeated that a few times before keeping the big cock inside him and just moved slowly back and forth, hitting his prostate every time he moved his hips backwards. Harry was laying there with his eyes closed and huffing out small breaths as Louis worked his cock, so he reached down to capture Harry’s lips with his own, sucking his tongue into his mouth and biting his lower lip. Moaning loudly into Harry’s mouth, he went faster, and stopped teasing himself. Harry responded well and brought his hands up to take a hold of Louis’ curves and ass, feeling himself sliding in and out of the tight hole with his index finger and grabbing so tightly, it might leave bruises.  
“T-touch my stomach,” Louis pleaded as he kept riding Harry hard.  
“What?” Harry breathed, confused.  
“Just, just put your- ehm, o-oh god,” he gave up on trying to explain, too distracted with the way Harry felt inside him, and brought his right hand up to press onto Louis’ lower stomach. Every time he moved backwards, his prostate was hit from both Harry’s cock and fingers, and it felt so fucking good, he couldn’t keep from screaming out in pleasure.  
Harry felt Louis’ cute tummy bulge out slightly where his cock was moving inside him, pressing into his prostate almost constantly, but still didn’t understand before he pressed his thumb a little harder and – oh. Louis moaned even louder and rode him faster, clenching around his cock. He kept pressing that one spot over and over again every time Louis moved backwards and he saw Louis’ hard cock bead pre-cum, obviously seeking some kind of relief. He wrapped his unoccupied hand around it, making Louis temporarily slow down and sigh, but soon moved in time with Harry’s hand’ and thumb’s strokes.  
“S-so close Harry, so close,” he moaned. He tried picking up the speed by moving faster, seeking his release. Harry kept the pace on his cock slow tough, but as soon as he brought his thumb over the slit, Louis shouted out his name and came hard all over Harry’s chest, some cum even reaching his lips. Harry stilled Louis’ body and kept his cock pressed up against his prostate, milking Louis for his cum and making Louis oversensitive. He went limp and let Harry fuck into him until he came with a long sigh and a soft Louis on his lips. Louis moaned again and laid down flat against Harry’s chest, breathing heavily.  
The room smelled like a mixture of vanilla and sex, and he loved it so much. Looking up at Harry, he saw his beautiful face. His cheeks were flushed pink and there was a bit of Louis’ cum on his parted lips and chin, his eyes were closed and his left hand rested on his forehead. Louis smiled and reached up to bring his own lips to Harry’s, making him hum in approval. He could taste himself on his lips, and he had to pull back as their tongues twined, as to not get hard again; he was too sensitive for another round.  
“We should do this again some time,” Harry mumbled. His voice sounded raw and rough, fucked up in general.  
“Deal,” Louis agreed, “you already have my number anyway.”  
Harry just smiled and opened his eyes to look down at the pretty pixie. His face was sweaty, but so, so beautiful with his pink cheeks and long eyelashes, and he wouldn’t mind seeing that again some day.  
“Does this mean I have to pay extra?” Louis asked, slightly nervous since this was meant to be a cheap, but effective massage after all.  
“Yes,” Harry replied smirking, “but I know a different way you can pay me back from holding up my other appointments.” He winked and smiled down at Louis, who chuckled against his chest and stretched his neck to kiss Harry softly.  
“Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, loves :)  
> I would appreciate it a lot if you left kudos, and I'll give you cookies if you comment hehe..  
> Find me on twitter: @Larentsinlace


End file.
